Uchiwagakure
by Endoh
Summary: "Uchiha is Law." Madara & Kyuubi beat Senju, & Madara became Uchiwakage. He has everything, so which of his own creates Akatsuki if he doesn't? Uchiha aims to 'liberate' the universe. Only Sasuke & Itachi use Sharingan to TRULY see... —Darkfic DYSTOPIA—


Hello. You've stumbled upon one of the first dystopian _Naruto _fanfictions..._ever _(assuming the site search engine is accurate...which it may not be). If you aren't familiar with dystopias or their characteristics, I suggest you acquaint yourself before going any further. If you do know of dystopias, then please, by _all_ means, enter lovely Uchiwagakure…

**Main Characters**: Madara (resentfully known only as 'Tobi' on the character list...), Sasuke, Itachi

**Note**: Some Japanese words are used (more are defined at the end):

Uchiwa: Fan; Uchiwakage: Fan Shadow; Uchiwa no Kuni: Fan Country; Uchiwagakure no Sato / Uchiwagakure: Hidden Fan Village; Tenpei: Heaven-Sent Army; Ijoufu: Great God

Jukebox: "Anywhere But Here" by _Sick Puppies _and/or "Can't Happen Here" by _Atreyu_

* * *

**Uchiwagakure**

-

**Part I:**

**Arbiter**

調停者

-

Chapter 1:

Perfection Through the Kaleidoscope Part I

-

"_Uchiha is Law._**"**

The grand, infamous Uchiwagakure no Sato was never particularly hidden, as the name might not suggest. No. It always stood proudly in the heart of the vast Uchiwa no Kuni, surrounded by bloodthirsty red and virginal white fans. The center of the city was semi-circled by a large granite formation, and on the granite was carved the face of the notorious, gracious Uchiwakage. His long, silken hair was meticulously carved into the stone in immense detail, along with his marble-smooth skin, his perfectly shaped cheekbones, his plump, jollily smirking lips, and his powerful, all seeing eyes. The carving was mesmerizingly beautiful, as was the real face.

Uchiwagakure was serene perfection; the Uchiwakage saw to that on a daily basis. Uchiwakage-sama and his Sharingan no Tenpei protected the citizens from any imaginable harm; no army, no person, no creature—_nothing_ had ever infiltrated the great Fan Country in all its years, which were innumerable. Ijoufu-sama, as many addressed the kage, said the Fan Country had _always_ been the most powerful of the five nations.

The great kage once said, "Konoha is myth. Senju is myth. Hyuuga is myth. They are lies, fables, _nightmares_; they _never_ existed! Konoha and its horrors are nothing but horrific legends." His compelling tongue captivated any in range. "Rest easy, my people, for your Lord shall never allow harm to breach these great, Uchiha-Crested walls." Uchiha was the only fact. It was the only truth, the only verity, the only glory, the only _dream_. "Your allegiance is your safety. I am a benevolent, gracious ruler; I only require your loyalty, and in return, I provide you with milk and honey and all of your wildest desires." Wildest dreams were indeed realized in Uchiwagakure. "Uchiha is law." Ijoufu-sama said, and all listened. "Punishment shall ensue if a law is broken, for it is only natural." No one ever had tested the statement; there were no uprisings, for there was never a reason. _Everyone_ lived gaily in Uchiwa no Kuni; it was utterly impossible not to! "Here, in my perfect country, in my perfect city, you have undying protection from all outside evils. Uchiha is security from the other warring, malevolent nations! Uchiha is peace! Uchiha is perpetual joy! Uchiha is the new world! Rally together, my sons and daughters, and we shall bring reform! The Sharingan no Tenpei will carry the entire universe into peace and serenity as you know! You will live to see the dawn of a new world!" And they cheered and cheered and cheered.

And few feared and feared and feared…

--

"Behold, dear Sasuke-kun, dear Itachi-kun…" The tall, elegant man dressed in regal, imperial armor spoke. "…the paradise of your ancestors, of _me_!" The Uchiwakage tightened his triumphant grip on his eldest son's shoulder. "My boys, gaze upon what my life and all other Uchiha lives have created!" He slowly waved his other hand horizontally, gesturing towards his endless, lavish empire.

"Yes, Uchiwakage-sama." The youngest boy, a fourteen year old, did not hesitate to look over the balcony of his father's great, copious palace, and so did his elder brother. What stood before them would make any other kage quiver with envy: happy, bustling people, clean, floral streets, shops, and homes, not a single crime as far as the Sharingan could see, never failing obedience, and the village symbol plastered across every, single wall. The boy smiled, "It is beautiful, Uchiha-sama."

"It is, my boy." Ijoufu-sama looked to his older son. "What do you think, Itachi-kun?"

"Uchiwa no Kuni's beauty never ceases to amaze me. No matter how many times I see your creation, your _masterpiece_, Madara-sama, it just becomes more of a true work of art."

"Correct, my son." A small, contented smile played across his powerful, pale lips. "But this is only the beginning! Total world reform is our aim, for our planet has taken a downward tailspin. War, disease, and chaos hold the other countries and villages in sharp talons! And one day, the world shall belong to Uchiha; it will be liberated! And it shall be this perfect! Ame no Kuni, Kusa no Kuni, Nami no Kuni, Cha no Kuni, Kawa no Kuni—all silently under the protective wings of the Raven! Their transition into perfection as we know has begun, and Uchiwa no Kuni will expand greatly again! Uchiha will shall spread over the globe!" The leader who spoke those words—the most powerful ruler in the _universe—_held the eternally sanguine Sharingan and the fate of the entire world. He grinned at both of his sons, and they smiled humbly back. "And you boys shall help me do it."

* * *

Other Words:

Kuni: Country; Ame: Rain; Kusa: Grass; Nami: Wave; Cha: Tea; Kawa: River

Behold! The extremely _short_ pilot, if you will, of my dystopian epic, _Uchiwagakure_! I do this sort of thing to see how my storylines float with you, the readers, and if they are welcomed, I continue! If you like what you see, please, please let me know! If you see room for improvement, please, please let me know!

**Note**: I've had a dystopian plot stewing in my mind for a while now, and with the recent chapters in the manga, well, it just turned out perfectly for me! I made a few minor tweaks, and here you go! I assure you, this is a thought-out story. (For example: I'm well aware that Madara is NOT Sasuke's father; there is a reason for this wording.) Yowzas! I did a ton of research into the Nartuoverse for just this _one_ chapter! AH! (I have the helpful links on my profile.) IIf there's anything confusing, I believe it shall be explained in future chapters, and if I don't, please, slap me in the face and yell, "Endoh! What the hell are you talking about?" (If you want me to continue, please review. ;)) There's a history here, and if you look through my story again, you can see certain things are changed, other things remain similar if not the same, and that, my dear readers, shall give you an idea of the history. (Same/similar things and very, very specific things are what you should look out for. :P …Along with subtle, subtle things… Damn, I'm helpful, huh? ;) Also, I try to use as many significant sentences as possible… Lots of foreshadowing, symbolism, et cetera!) In short, this is **not** a fluffo, no-plot-at-all-not-worth-reading-ever fic. I have the ENTIRE plot planned out, and it is filled with dark concepts, loads of unexpected twists (that aren't unreasonable), action (!), and realistic happenings. I'm keeping it real… :D

As for the rating... Well, I'm debating that... There's not too much in this story I don't think people above thirteen couldn't handle, but some of it could be a touch...touchy? I'll keep it at T, but if I get complaints or if I decide to make any 'mature' changes to my story-line, I'll change the rating to M of my own accord.

**I hoped you liked it, and I'd love your comments and constructive criticism before I make my next chapter (which shall be part II of "Perfection Through the Kaleidoscope")!**

_**FOR THE SAKE OF ALL THAT IS GOOD AND SUNSHINEY, REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**_

_**Peace…**_

…_**Endoh**_


End file.
